


After midnight

by accuraterate



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with mild fluff, M/M, gaycraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accuraterate/pseuds/accuraterate
Summary: Theo feels urge to clear up his mind.





	After midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I've finally decided to post my old works here in ao3. I will be posting chapter by chapter, and these are clearly #gaycraft - fics haha!  
> I don't know how often I'll post because some of the chapters need to be fixed a bit! And sorry for any grammar mistakes and fails because English is not my first language.

After midnight (not published yet)

 

Sometimes just need to get rid of your life for a one night. Throw all shit away and let yourself go. Drink until you black out and don't know where even are you.   
Love is a complicated thing to understand. It's amazing. It's great. And it hurts. It hurts to see your love smiling to someone else even when you are not together with them. It hurts when you see happy couples walking past you. It hurts like a hell when you see your love of your life with someone else. It hurts when you try to get close to them but don't get a chance. It hurts when you have tried everything.

Theo woke up from his trance when Pete snapped his fingers front of Theo's face. "What now?" quite a drunken Theo snarled to Pete. "Firstly, why are you here drinking all by yourself? And why are you just too deep in your thoughts that you miss all these beautiful ladies. Theo get your shit together man!" Pete joked to Theo. Theo was no mood for joking. He showed grumpy face to Pete. "What the hell man?? Everything is not quite right with you. Cheer up!" Pete said with a confused smirk on his face. "Do you know what, Pete? I CAN NOT CHEER UP!" Theo yelled and buried his face in his hands. Pete was confused. He just stood there and thought what to do. "Theo...-" Pete started. "Don't even start. Can you please go away for now." Theo yelled and took a long sip of his strong drink. "Well if you say so," Pete said and left his friend alone.   
Theo ordered drink after drink. He felt miserable and fragile. He thought Adam. Love of his life. He was there because of him. All these chances to admit his feelings to him, wasted. And here Theo was, getting black out drunk because he didn't have enough courage to tell Adam his feelings. And because he just wanted to forget him even though for this night.   
Theo was sure that Adam didn't give a fuck about him in that way, he was only his best friend.   
To be honest, he didn't even know whether he was Adam's best friend anymore or not. Adam has been acting distant and quiet lately when it came to Theo. Theo had tried everything. What was hurting Theo most was fact, that Adam was having more fun with everyone else than him. That was the main reason for Theo's drinking. He just wanted to wipe away those things related to Adam. 

Theo stood up and felt a little bit dizzy. He walked out from the bar and walked to the liquor store. He bought a bottle of hard liquor and left the shop. He tottered along the pedestrian street with the bottle on his hand. He sat down on the paving. And he took a long sip from his bottle. "For Adam," he said and toasted.   
Theo felt like sleeping. After that, he didn't remember anything. 

"Adam!! Have you seen or heard about Theo??" Lael asked furiously. "I have not. Ask Pete and Paul he was with them." Adam answered monotonically. "Well, Paul just called me that Theo said that Pete should leave him alone or something... And after that, they have not seen him." Lael said worried expression on his face. Now Adam felt his heart skip a beat. "I'll go. I'll find him." Adam said and stormed out of his room. 

It was dark and quite cold outside when Adam ran out of their hotel. He was worried about his best friend. "THEOO!!!" he yelled into the dark night. Only dim street lights gave him a light to find his missing friend. He started to thought which might've caused this. He ran deeper into the night and entered the zone where all the pubs were. There was a black bump next to the bench on the paving. Adam ran towards it. "THEO!" Adam yelled. There Theo was, blacked out sleeping on the cold hard ground. "Theo are you okay?!" Adam screamed at him. "Adam are you there?" Theo breathed. "I am right here, Theo," Adam said as he kneeled down on his friend. "Just hold me, okay?" Theo whispered quietly and moved on Adam's lap. "I'll call Lael to help us," he said and took his phone and called Lael. "Just hold me, Adam please?" Theo said again. "I will," Adam answered. 

And there they were, together. Theo on Adam's hold, feeling warm and loved when Adam's hand caressed his hair. Few tears of happiness ran down on Theo's face. "Don't cry, my dear," Adam said and wiped tears away from Theo's cheeks. The dim light of street light soon mixed with falling first snow. It was quite a beautiful moment. "Theo, watch it's snowing," Adam said to his best friend. Theo answered with a faint smile and put his head back on Adam's lap. He took Adam's hand on his own. 

Adam saw Lael approaching them. He waved his hand. When Lael arrived, he was worried. "Let's get him to the hotel," Adam said and started to wake Theo up again. "Let's go, Theo."   
And in the dim light of street light and falling snow, the trio got to the hotel. 

And when the morning came, there was only left hangover and words "Just hold me, Adam." and "I will" left from last night in Theo's head. 

“I'm never drinking again.” Theo murmured and this time he meant it.


End file.
